Narnia: Reunited Pevensie
by ICrzy
Summary: AU: Where the three younger siblings were taken from the family at a young age for protection during the war, as Peter went with his mother to live somewhere else. How will the siblings react being together? What drama and issues will it cause being together as a family? NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Narnia! Please review and favorite for more! Some OC will be added only in the storyline as background characters!**

Walking along a country path road was three siblings, the oldest being female and the youngest too being female however the middle was not a female he was a male. The eldest being the age of thirteen, she was tall and seemed very graceful. She had her long black hair pulled back int a ponytail to keep from her face, thus showing her bright blue eyes.

"Susan, I hate walking so long home." Complained the middle sibling.

"Edmund, you know our aunt and uncle are very busy with their work." Susan said.

Edmund whinned to himself, leaving Susan to roll her eyes.

Edmund being the age of eleven he was a little bit tall for his age, but not nearly as tall as Susan. He always found things to complain about and make things harder on Susan. He had short shaggy like black hair and brown eyes.

"Susan, do you think we'll get a phone call from mum today?" Asked the youngest with a big smile.

Susan knelt down to her baby sister, "I don't know Lucy."

Lucy still had a smile of hope, however Edmund rolled his eyes.

Lucy was the age of nine, and the shortest. She is the baby and is usually babied however Lucy gets angry when Edmund calls her a baby. Lucy doesn't have long black hair like her big sister, instead she had short brown hair. Her hair reached the tips of her shoulders but for now they were in small pigtails. She did however share the same eye color as her big sister.

"Look Edmund, look Susan!" Lucy pointed as they reached the farm.

Upon reaching the place they've called home for so long, they saw a car they never seen before parked in the front. They weren't sure who it belonged to but it made Lucy excited and began to run home. Susan ran after her sister, being very protective but usually wasn't very good at being a parental like figure. Edmund however just walked along.

"Lucy! Be careful!" Susan shouted.

Standing outside was their aunt and uncle along with a man dressed in a military uniform, they seemed to be talking about something very important when Lucy ran over.

"Aunt! Uncle!" Lucy shouted and hugged her aunt and uncle.

Susan followed quickly behind, "Sorry Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Thomas." Susan apologized like it was in her nature.

Her Unlce Thomas smiled, "Ah Susan it is quite alright."

"Yes, it's fine. Edmund hurry along! We have someone you'd like to meet!" Aunt Rebecca said.

That got Edmund to walk a little bit faster and reached the front porch. The man in the uniform nodded his head at the young children, each of the siblings had the same confusion expression upon their faces.

"Please, how about we step inside Tommy." Spoke the man.

Thomas nodded and allowed the man inside along with his nieces and nephew. They walked in the living room where the man sat down on the couch, suddenly the overly excited Lucy sat down next to the man.

"Do you fight in the war?" Lucy asked and began to ask all sorts of questions.

The man laughed and padded her head, "Why yes little one. Right now I am on leave, to see my family." He said.

"Then why are you here?" Edmund asked.

"Ed!" Susan shouted.

The man laughed and took off his hat, now Susan could see more of the man's face. He had a lighten brown color hair, which was buzzed due to him being in the military, and also had blue eyes. Susan noticed the similar features they shared with this man, and now Susan wanted to know who he was.

"Here, John. Some nice tea." Said Rebecca handing John a cup of tea.

"Thank you Rebecca," John replied.

Susan sat down on the couch, "You mentioned seeing your family. What does stopping in this small farm have to do with it?" Susan asked.

Lucy excited asked, "Are you lost?"

John laughed loudly, "No not at all. I've come to see my children, they haven't been home in a very long time due to the war and things being very dangerous back at home."

"Really?" Edmund asked.

John nodded and pulled out a photo, this photo the children knew it. It was a photo of John holding baby Lucy, with a young Edmund being held by a women. Susan stood in front of the women and next to a boy, the boy was in front of John.

"How- do have this?" Susan asked.

"Its my family." John said.

Suddenly the room fell silent until Lucy being the little girl she was, hugged them man tightly calling him daddy over and over again. Susan stood up when the man did and gave John a hug. When it came to Edmund, he only gave John a hand shake.

"So John you came all the out here to the country side to just see them?" Thomas asked.

John shook his head, "No Tommy. Helen and I have found it is time for the kids to be together again, it is time for them to return home." John said.

Rebecca smiled, "Peter would love to see his siblings again." She said.

Lucy looked confused, "Peter?"

Susan touched her sister's hair, "You were young when we were sent here. Peter is our older brother."

"Why didn't he come here?" Lucy asked.

John had a small smile, "One your aunt and uncle only had so much room. And Peter went with your mother to her sister's during the war." John said.

"So you are just going to drag us away from this life here to go home?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, sorry that Helen didn't call. She was too busy getting Peter to pack to return home and this is going to be a surprise to her." John said.

Lucy got excited, "We are going home!"

Susan smiled, "Yes we are Lucy."

Edmund rolled his eyes, "I guess so."

**~NARNIA~**

At the train station in London, the kids noticed how packed it was of people. They had to hold onto their bags and John in order not to get lost. Once leaving the train station into the city, they children were in a culture shock. John turned and saw how amazed the children were, he allowed them to look around and see the city before calling for a taxi.

Once in a taxi, the children started to feel strange. Lucy felt excited to see her mother and her brother, Susan felt anxious to see if she nor Peter remembered each other when they were young and seeing her mother, and lastly Edmund was a bit nervous to see his mother and meet his older brother.

The taxi pulled up and they saw before them a large house, walking outside was a women with short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was watering her plants when she noticed her husband getting out and then noticed the children.

"Johnathan, you didn't." Helen said in tears.

She ran over and knelt down to hug Lucy, Lucy held onto her until Helen let go. Helen then hugged Susan, and then raced to hug Edmund. She stood up and hugged her husband tight and then kissed him on the cheek.

"This explains the new beds in the children's rooms, I was so confused about it." Helen said.

John grinned, "So where is Peter?"

Helen smiled, "Unpacking up in his room."

John turned to the kids, "How about you go inside. You'll find it easy to find your rooms." John said.

Slowly the three siblings walked inside the house, they saw the stairs leaning up to the rooms. Susan went first, the Edmund, and lastly Lucy. Once they reached the top of the stairs they see lot of doors down the long hallway. However something Susan noticed threw her off, on the doors had their names on it. Something like made when they were very young.

"Ed, this is your room." Susan said.

Edmund nodded and opened his bedroom door, "Alright Su." He said.

Lucy and Susan continued to walk and then stopped hearing the foot make a sound, poking his head out was another boy. He had lighten blonde brown hair that was shaggy, with blue eyes. He was taller than Susan, Susan remembered Peter being a year older so he was fourteen years old.

"Hello?" Peter spoke.

Edmund poked his head, "Who are you?" Edmund asked.

Peter crossed his arms on his chest, "I'd ask you the same thing." He replied.

"I am Lucy! Your little sister!" Lucy greeted very sweet like.

Susan noticed the smile across Peter's the moment Lucy spoke to him, "I don't know if you remember me Peter. But I am Susan, your sister."

Peter nodded, "It explains why you looked familiar. So since you are Lucy, and you are Susa. That makes you Edmund." Peter said.

Edmund nodded, "Yeah. It does."

Peter nodded, "Well I'll leave you guys to unpack." Peter went to leave but Lucy stopped him.

"Can- you help me unpack?" Lucy took a liking into Peter quickly.

Peter looked at her and knelt down, "Alright then Lu." Peter said with a smile.

Lucy smiled and grabbed his and lead him to the room with her name on it. Susan smiled and turned to Edmund who was leaning against the wall with a frown. Susan gave Edmuna a look which he glared at her. Susan walked over to her younger brother.

"Ed," Susan said.

"I don't like him already." Edmund said.

"Edmund, give Peter a chance." Susan said.

Edmund groaned and returned to his room to unpack, Susan sighed and walked into her room to unpack.

**~NARNIA~**

"Children! Dinner is ready!" Helen shouted.

The parents heard the loud foot steps down the hallway and down the stairs to the dinning room. In there sat John at the head of the table along with Helen, all the food was set up and the children quickly took their seats. They said grace and then began to eat their mother's cooking, which the three siblings whom were away loved it.

"Mum, this is amazing!" Susan said.

"Why thank you Susan, if you like I can show you how I cooked this." Helen offered.

Susan smiled, "Maybe some time." Susan said.

John turned to Peter, "So Peter been keeping up with your studies while at your grandmothers?" John asked.

"Yes, sir." Peter replied.

Helen formed a small smile, "So Lucy are you liking being home?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes! Peter helped me unpack." Lucy said and smiled.

Susan noticed the small across Peter's face, and the Helen turned to Edmund who remained quiet.

"Edmund, you haven't spoken since you got here. Are you getting sick?" Helen asked.

"Fine, just tired." Edmund explained.

John laughed, "Makes sense. You didn't sleep on the train like your sisters."

Helen turned to John, "So when are you taking off again?"

"The next couple of days, so Peter looks like you get to play father role." John said.

"Um alright sir." Peter said.

Susan smiled, "If he needs help I can help Peter out." Susan said.

Peter turned to Susan, who had a small smile. Peter managed to smile at his older sister. Edmund sat there and remained quiet the whole time during dinner, no one bothered to speak to him just thinking he was tired.

Once dinner was over, Susan and the younger ones noticed Peter cleaning up. Back at the farm Rebecca cleaned up their messed for them but here it was different. Peter turned while holding some plates in his hands, and giving them a strange look.

"What?" Peter asked.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Helping mum with work." Peter said.

Susan reached over and grabbed the forks and knives, "Did you do this while you lived with our grandmother?"

"All the time. Our grandmother is, well a very strict women. She says if you make a mess then its your duty to clean it up before doing something else." Peter said.

"Really?" Edmund asked.

Peter nodded, "Yeah so I helped with small things for mum. She had enough to worry about, like dad and you guys." Peter said and left to go into the kitchen.

Susan followed with the forks and knives, Lucy carried some glasses, and Edmund just followed.

"Ed, you could help." Susan said.

"But Peter grabbed all of it." Edmund said.

Peter formed a small smile, "It's fine Susan. I don't expect you guys to start living differently, I don't you guys to change who you are in order to fit in." Peter said.

"Peter, we want to help out. True, Aunt Rebecca did do a lot of things for us but its about time we did things for ourselves." Susan said.

Peter chuckled to himself and began washing some dishes with Susan dryng them off, suddenly as Lucy placed a glass on the counter it slipped and fell onto the floor and shattered.

"I am sorry Peter," Lucy said.

In came Helen, "What happened?" She asked.

"I dropped a glass mum, my hands being wet and all." Peter lied.

"Oh well, Lucy how about you and Edmund go play. Susan, let's go have some tea." Helen said.

"I'd like to help Peter," Susan said.

Peter looked at Susan, "Go I'll be fine."

Susan nodded and walked out of the room with his mother, Lucy and Edmund left him alone as well. Peter dried his hands and knelt down, pulling the trash can over he started to put the tiny glass pieces in the trash can. Peter released a deep breathe and heard Susan and his mother giggling from the other room, then heard Lucy and Edmund laugh with their father.

"Looks like I am back to being alone again." Peter said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Narnia! Please review and favorite! I only added some oc characters that I add in the background for the storyline!**

John had taken off to return to the front lines, while this happened he wanted Peter to promise to look after the family since he is the man of the house. Helen walked downstairs to find her children in the living room. Susan reading a large book, Peter staring out the window, and Edmund with Lucy playing with a deck of cards.

"What do we have here?" Helen asked.

"A boring day?" Peter replied.

"Now Peter," Helen said, "Its a nice day. Why don't you guys go play outside?"

"But this book is getting good." Susan said.

"Susan is such a book worm." Edmund teased.

"Ed!" Susan shouted.

Lucy turned to Peter, "Peter we should go to a park."

Peter rolled his head to his mom, who was nodding. He sighed and stood up with a big smile, Susan noticed as he picked up Lucy on his back and she screamed having fun.

"Alright, why not all go." Peter said.

Edmund moaned, "Why?"

"Come on Ed, no complaining." Susan said dragging her brother up.

Susan and Edmund followed Peter down the sidewalk while he carried Lucy, they reached the park to see some kids playing around. When Peter put Lucy down she drgged Edmund to the swings with her, Peter sat down on a bench to be joined by Susan.

"So like being an older brother?" Susan asked.

Peter grinned, "Sort of I mean it's better than being alone that's for sure."

"I guess you did probably have it rough than the rest of us. We were together and you didn't have anyone, I mean sure I knew you were with our mom but I guess you probably didn't have anyone our age." Susan said.

"Correct, Su." Peter said.

"Peter, the easy thing about being an older sibling is just being there." Susan said.

"Its hard when you've already missed so much in their life. I mean Lucy is so open to me, but Ed is so cold. I don't think he even likes me." Peter said.

Susan touched Peter's shoulder, "He'll lighten up. This is all new to him, and us." Susan said.

Peter nodded, "Well I am jealous that you all are close."

"I would imagine." Susan said.

Screaming to them was Lucy, she was waving her hands in the air to get their attention. She ran over and it alerted both of them, Lucy was crying and there was no sign of Edmund.

"Edmund is hurt!" Lucy shouted.

Peter looked worried, "Where?"

Lucy pointed at the monkey bars, Peter ran faster over while Susan and Lucy ran behind. Once Peter reached he saw his little brother's leg was bleeding and his pants were ripped still Edmund was whinning in pain.

"Edmund," Susan said kneeling down.

"Ouch, don't touch it!" Edmund shouted at Peter.

Groaning Peter turned around and knelt down, "Get on my back."

"What?" Edmund asked.

"I can carry you home, mum can take care of it." Peter said.

"No," Edmund said.

"Ed just do it." Susan said.

Edmund climbed on the back of Peter and noticed how quickly he was lifted in the air, it was as if Edmund didn't weight a single pound. With that said the four siblings hurried home to find Helen inside reading.

"What happened?" Helen asked concerned.

"Ed fell," Peter said handing him over to his mom.

**~NARNIA~**

Edmund sat on the couch and had his mother look at his leg, and in came Peter. He carried the first aid, she took it from him and turned to her younger son. Peter noticed the attention is all at Edmund so Peter stood up.

"Mum, if you need me I'll be in my room studying." Peter said.

"Alright Peter, and thank you for bringing Edmund home safely." Helen said.

Peter formed a small smile and went for the stairs, but not before he shot one last glance at his siblings. Susan held onto Edmund's hand a very concerned look upon her face and Lucy stood next to Susan with the same look, however Edmund didn't seem to like all this attention. He looked up to see Peter stare at him and that is when Peter made his get away.

"Lucky you didn't do anything worst." Susan said.

"What were you doing to cause you to fall, Edmund?" Helen asked.

"I tried to flip on the monkey bars." Edmund said.

"I told him not to do it." Lucy said.

Helen smiled, "I am not mad at you Edmund but you need to be more careful. Promise me that." Helen said.

"Alright mum." Edmund said.

Susan watched Helen stand up to put the first aid kit away, that is when she felt someone touch her hand. She glanced over to see Edmund, he had a concern look which was odd.

"Ed, is your leg hurting?" Susan asked.

He shook his head, "It's Peter."

"What about Peter's leg?" Lucy asked.

"Not his leg, Lucy. I- is it me or does he seem lonely?" Edmund asked.

Susan sighed, "We have been keeping a lot to ourselves. Well besides, Lucy."

"He looks sad when he is by himself," Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

Lucy looked at her siblings, "I don't know. He just doesn't seem happy when he is alone, like he doesn't feel like he is actually there." Lucy said.

"Like a ghost?" Edmund asked.

Lucy nodded.

Susan stood up, "Then let us go cheer up Peter."

**~NARNIA~**

Peter was sitting at his desk, he held a pencil and was hitting it against his head. Why on earth he decided now to do his studies was beyond him, probably to avoid being bothered. Peter bit his lip while reading the problems and found himself looking out the window, and beginning to daydream. He almost didn't hear a faint knock at his door, he jumped and turned around in his chair.

"Oh, hi." Peter said.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Susan said.

Peter smiled, "Not at all." Peter said.

Lucy ran in and flew onto Peter's bed, "Wow Peter your bed is huge!"

Peter looked at Lucy, "Maybe because you're so small." He messed with her hair causing her to laugh.

Edmund sat down on Peter's bed and so did Susan, Peter dropped his pencil on his desk and closed his text books. Susan noticed the large and advance books he had, he was a year younger and she wasn't in far advance lessons in school.

"So clearly you didn't come up here to ask for a tutoring sesson." Peter spoke.

"But could you help me with my long division, though Peter." Lucy said.

Peter smiled, "Sure."

Edmund looked at Peter, "Why are you so alone?"

"Ed," Susan said.

"What, that's the reason we came." Edmund said.

Peter noticed the expressions on his siblings faces, "That's the reason?"

Edmund nodded, "Yeah you looked sad before you went upstairs."

"And Lucy mentioned you don't seem happy when your alone." Susan said.

Peter looked down, "I guess your right."

Edmund looked at Peter, "So why are you alone Peter?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know why are you so close?"

No one answered, they watched Peter rub his hands through his hair and stood up.

"You guys have been together no matter what, so you were never alone. Sure, I was with our mum and grandmother but it- it wasn't the fun I had in mind. Nothing about being there was fun, the only up side was the few friends I made at the academies I went to." Peter said.

"So mum and grandmother igored you?" Susan asked.

"Not really, just let me do my own things really." Peter said.

"So you could do whatever?" Edmund asked.

"There were limits." Peter said.

"But Peter, if what you say is true. Why do you keep yourself from getting to know all of us?" Lucy asked.

Peter turned to Lucy, "I don't know Lu. Maybe because I had no idea what to do with siblings, I've been an only child since we were young." Peter said.

"Us kind of keeping to ourselves didn't quite help it either." Susan said.

"And me being cold." Edmund said.

Peter turned to them, "It's fine really. I understand, mum told me you lived on a farm. Its a new environment." Peter said.

"So where did you live during our time apart?" Lucy asked.

"I lived in a small town, there was one academy but then I had to transfer to another one." Peter said.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"I was advance in my class, thats what the teachers said." Peter said.

"So your a genius?" Lucy asked.

Peter picked up Lucy to tickle her, "Maybe I am." He smiled hearing her laugh.

"Peter," Susan said with a smile.

Peter stopped tickling Lucy, Lucy had a big smile and Peter had a small smile.

"Early when we were talking at the park. You are starting to become a good older brother." Susan said.

Peter smiled, "Yeah your right Su." He said while hugging Lucy.

Standing outside the bedroom was Helen, she formed a smile and walked to the stairs to go downstairs. She didn't want to get involved, she was just happy her children were getting along together.


End file.
